Replay
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Aku mengizinkanmu menangis. Namun sebulan, setahun, hingga sepuluh tahun lagi, kau tidak akan menangis lagi. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkanku. Maka kau boleh menoleh ke belakang, mengingatku dan menjalani hidupmu. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / YAOI


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin, ect.

Genre : Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : Hanya cerita ini yang milik saya, karakternya tidak.

Warning : Yaoi, Abal, Typos.

A.N :

Angst gagal. Percayalah. Saya emang ga bakat sih buat cerita sedih, tapi nekat publish cerita ini. Maaf. Saya harap anda semua memaafkan saya.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Jimin duduk. Menarik kursinya sembari berdeham kecil. Dari atas hingga bawah ia begitu rapi, hingga mungkin akan ada yang mengira bahwa ini adalah video lamaran kerja. Ia menarik napas sebentar, sebelum matanya menatap langsung pada kamera di depannya. Tersenyum.

"Hai," sapanya, entah kepada siapa. "Hai, Jungkook."

Ia menggit bibir bawahnya, berpikir-pikir sebentar sebelum ia mengambil sebuah papan dan menunjukkannya pada kamera.

 _100 days with Jungkook._

 _Start._

Jimin terkekeh oleh tulisan itu, kemudian menaruhnya kembali. Ada rasa cemas di wajahnya, sebuah perasaan datang menyergap diam-diam, berkata bahwa mungkin seseorang tidak akan menyukai video ini.

"Aku ingin merekam seratus hari bersamamu," Jimin menunduk, menggosok tengkuknya. "Sesuatu seperti itu bukankah menyenangkan? Kuharap kau suka."

Ia berdiri, menundukkan tubuh dan menatap langsung pada lensa kamera. Matanya berkedip dua kali, kemudian senyumnya muncul sebentar-sebentar.

"Oh, bukan," ia berkata. "Kau memang harus menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

 _Day 1_

"Hai Jungkook," suara Jimin memanggil, mendekatkan kameranya pada Jungkook, tertawa dan mencium kekasihnya. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi," Jungkook menggeliat, bergelung ke samping sambil membawa bantalnya menutupi wajah. Tidak ingin bangun, rupanya.

"Hei," dan Jimin tidak semudah itu untuk menyerah. "Hari pertama kerja, bukan untuk diejek terlambat, kan?"

Jungkook menghentak duduk tiba-tiba, langsung memberikan ciuman pada bibir yang lebih pendek sambil setengah mendengkur. Setengah wajahnya ditutupi poninya yang berantakan, dan ia terdiam sebentar untuk beberapa detik.

"Dia terlihat bodoh," Jimin berkata pada kamera. Terlihat sama bodohnya juga. "Jungkook, kau terlihat bodoh."

"Hm," yang diejek hanya menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. Memberikan sekilas senyum samar, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin. "Dua orang bodoh saling mencintai, apa itu masih belum cukup manis?"

Jimin terkekeh, "aku tidak bodoh, kau saja yang bodoh."

"Aku terlalu bodoh mencintai laki-laki pendek sepertimu."

"Makasih. Aku cukup pintar membuat laki-laki tampan sepertimu jatuh cinta. Bukankah begitu?"

Jungkook merengkuh Jimin dalam pelukannya. Memberikan hangat napasnya, kemudian mencium leher itu lama. Mungkin Jimin akan mengira Jungkook sudah tertidur lagi, jika laki-laki itu tidak mengangkat lagi kepalanya. Kemudian merebut kamera di tangan Jimin.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Jimin?"

"Tentu saja, kau?"

"Hm, bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Hari ini jadi hari terakhirmu."

Jungkook terkekeh, melirik ke arah kamera, kemudian pada Jimin lagi. "Bukankah kita sudah menjadi pasangan yang manis?"

.

.

.

.

 _Day 8_

"Aku membuat bekal untukmu, Jungkook," Jimin menarik kotak bekal di atas meja dapur. Tersenyum. Kamera yang dipeganginya ia arahkan pada sekeliling dapur, dan suaranya yang bergidik terdengar. "Aku memasak dengan kacau sekali."

Ia sadar itu. Namun tetap, ia tersenyum dan mengangkat lagi bekalnya. "Kau harus memakannya, Jungkook. Aku membuatnya susah payah."

Tubuhnya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, mendapati tak satu pun tanda Jungkook ada di kamar. Namun tas kerjanya masih di samping tempat tidur, jadi Jimin dengan sedikit senandung membuka resleting tas dan memasukkan bekal dengan hati-hati.

"Habiskan," Jimin memincingkan mata pada kamera, seolah sedang berbicara pada kekasihnya. "Atau kau yang akan habis."

.

.

.

.

 _Day 15_

Jungkook berdiri di pinggir pantai, sebelum sebuah dorongan kuat di punggung membuatnya tersentak dan tanpa ada hambatan satu pun langsung bertemu oleh laut musim dingin. Kemudian sebuah tawa terdengar, kegirangan sekali.

"Jimin kau keterlaluan," Jungkook berdiri dari sisi pantai, membuat sebuah wajah marah, dan kamera di tangan Jimin bergetar. "Kalau kau berani mendorong seseorang, kau harus berani masuk juga ke dalam sana."

Kamera itu berguncang seraya tangan Jimin ditarik dan diceburkan pada ombak yang menghempa-hempas. Geburan air menghentam kamera –yang tidak usah dijelaskan, kamera itu anti air. Dan Jungkook terkekeh oleh rasa menang.

"Wa," Jimin berdiri, kemudian memberikan cipratan air ke wajah Jungkook. "Kau mati Jungkook, lihat saja!"

Jungkook sudah lari sebelum kaki-kaki Jimin keluar dari ombak, melarikan diri sebelum dirinya ditenggelamkan ke laut –sebenarnya itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan Jimin sudah hampir menangkap Jungkook kalau saja ia tidak memelankan larinya dan mengambil napas.

Jimin berhenti berlari, terbatuk oleh rasa lelah. Kemudian di arahkannya kamera ke wajahnya yang tersenyum setengah terengah. "Laut menyenangkan, Jungkook. Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini."

.

.

.

.

 _Day 28_

"Jimin, kau serius mau memberiku dasi merah muda seperti ini?" Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya, dan kamera mengarah pada cermin yang memperlihatkan tubuh Jungkook dan Jimin yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Bukannya imut?" Jimin mengerling, menatap dasi itu sekali lagi. Menimbang. "Manis lho."

"Hm," Jungkook tersenyum, mengecup pipi berisi itu. "Yaya, tapi bukannya lebih baik membuat kekasihmu ini lebih tampan daripada manis."

"Aku suka yang manis-manis Jungkook," Jimin mengerucutkan bibir, yang disusul oleh ciuman singkat tiba-tiba dari Jungkook.

"Semua hal tentangmu manis," Jungkook tersenyum, membenarkan dasinya, kemudian membiarkan Jimin mengancing lengan baju kemejanya. "Kalau kau memberikan sikap manismu sebanyak ini, apa nanti tidak habis?"

"Habis," Jimin terkekeh. "Dan aku jadi laki-laki paling tampan."

"Bodoh," Jungkook menjawil hidung si pendek. "Mana mungkin dengan tinggi segitu kau jadi tampan."

"Bodoh," Jimin balas menjawil hidung yang lebih tinggi. "Tampan tidak didasarkan tinggi."

"Aku tinggi dan aku tampan."

Jimin memutar mata. Menaruh kameranya di atas meja dan meraih pipi Jungkook, melumat pelan bibir yang lebih tinggi. Tapi tidak, tidak sampai semenit sebelum akhirnya Jungkook mendominasi. Terkekeh di sela-sela ciuman.

"Aku masih yang paling tampan, jadi kau diam saja dan jadi yang paling manis."

.

.

.

.

 _Day 40_

Jimin merangkul tubuh Jungkook dari belakang, dan Jungkook langsung menghentikan menulisnya, menatap Jimin dan kamera dengan datar. "Aku sedang kerja Jimin."

"Aku tidak boleh bantu?" Jimin melenguh manja, bergelayut di lengan Jungkook.

"Nanti aku tidak dapat gaji kalau kau yang bantu," Jungkook terkekeh sendiri, kemudian mencium bibir Jimin sekilas. "Dan bukannya hari ini kau harusnya memasak makan malam paling enak?"

Jimin terdiam. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Kau sedang tidak ingat rupanya."

"Eh-eh, apa?" suara Jimin jelas khawatir, apa ada tanggal yang terlewat?

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kubilang," dan Jungkook jelas kecewa. Ini sama sekali tidak menjurus ke kata bukan-apa-apa. "Hanya buatkan saja makan malamnya."

Oh.

Jimin ingat.

Hari jadi mereka.

"Oh," Jimin tersenyum, membisikkan sesuatu pada kamera. "Ini hari jadi kami."

"Kau bicara apa pada kamera itu, Jimin?" Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Kau mirip idiot."

Jimin tidak peduli, ia kembali membisikkan sesuatu. "Dia lebih idiot, jadi kekasih orang idiot."

"Aku dengar," Jungkook meraih kamera. Memperlihatkan wajah Jimin yang merengut. "Lihat betapa manisnya orang idiot ini."

Jimin memerah hingga telinga, kemudian memberikan tatapan kau-sebentar-lagi-mati. Namun Jungkook tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya berdiri dan mengacak rambut laki-laki di depannya sembari terkekeh.

"Buat saja malam ini jadi lebih menyenangkan."

.

.

.

.

 _Day 59_

"Halo Jungkook," suara itu sudah hampir habis, hampir tidak terdengar jika saja kamera itu tidak berada dekat di wajah si pemiliknya.

Kamera bergerak mengitari ruangan. Lain. Bukan kamarnya. Bukan apartemennya dan Jungkook. Ini rumah sakit. Dengan segala bau obat dan dan tempat tidur putih. Jungkook tertidur di sisi ruangan, di sofa, meringkuk sambil membiarkan headsetnya masih di telinga.

Kamera bergetar, Jimin turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan berjingkat-jingkat. Kekasihnya yang tampan terlihat kelelahan hari ini, ia tak ingin membuatnya kaget. Ia arahkan kamera itu langsung pada wajah Jungkook, terkikik.

"Bahkan saat tidur dia tampan," Jimin berdesis. "Kekasihku memang hebat."

Jimin menarik headset dari telinga Jungkook, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan laki-laki itu. Jungkook hanya menggeliat kecil, mengubah posisinya sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam dalam tidur.

"Kau pasti lelah menungguku di rumah sakit seharian ini," Jimin menyisir anak rambut yang jatuh di depan mata Jungkook. Ada tarikan napas kecil yang terdengar. "Lain kali jangan menungguku lagi."

.

.

.

.

 _Day 62_

"Whoaa," Jimin membawa kamera berlarian, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mengejar di belakang dengan teriakan khawatir. "Kuilnya bagus sekali, kenapa baru sekarang kau membawaku ke sini?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia melirik ke arah tangga di belakangnya, seolah sedang menyumpahi tangga itu karena ujungnya begitu tinggi. Begitu melelahkan. Begitu membuatnya khawatir pada laki-laki di depannya saat ini.

"Kau sering sakit belakangan ini Chim," Jungkook mengerutkan alis, dan suaranya berubah serius hingga mungkin Jimin dibuat merinding olehnya. "Bahkan sekarang bukan saatnya kau jalan-jalan ke tempat jauh seperti ini."

Jimin tidak menghiraukan, ia berbalik dan mengarahkan kamera pada pepohonan tinggi di sekitarnya. Pada kolam ikan yang airnya bergerisik bersama angin. Pada dirinya sendiri yang terkekeh kegirangan. "Tempat ini hebat."

Jungkook muncul di kamera, berdiri di samping Jimin dengan senyum setengah hati. "Kita pulang jam tiga Chim, jangan lebih."

"Jungkook cerewet," Jimin menjuluran lidah, mengolok-olok seperti anak kecil. Dan sifat kekanakannya keluar begitu saja tanpa ia aba-aba.

Jungkook entah kenapa merasa geli oleh wajah yang dibuat marah itu, jadi ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil, kemudian mengecup pipi itu. "Jam empat, tidak ada tawaran lagi."

Jimin mengacungkan jari pada kamera. Tertawa. "Jungkook, kau yang terbaik."

.

.

.

.

 _Day 67_

"Sedang membaca apa?" Jimin terduduk di samping Jungkook, menatap ke sisi lain gedung rumah sakit dari balkon.

"Laporan tugas kemarin," Jungkook membalik kertas di depannya, entah apa yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Bagi Jimin, hanya ada tiga lembar kertas di sana. Tidak menarik. "Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja?"

Jimin menahan tangannya di balkon, agar kamera di tangannya bisa merekam langsung jendela-jendela kamar pasien yang berderak oleh angin. "Kau menyuruhku istirahat setiap saat. Aku akan benar-benar istirahat jika sudah waktunya, Jungkook."

Kamera terguncang oleh tarikan tangan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba, dan alis mata Jungkook yang berkerut jelas timbul karena adanya kekhawatiran di wajah laki-laki itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm," Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya menarik kembali tangannya dan bersandar di bangku. Ia menggerakkan kameranya kiri kanan, seolah membuat kamera itu menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan katakan hal semacam itu lagi," Jungkook menarik napas, ditaruhnya map dari tangannya dan sejenak ia memijit pelipisnya. "Kumohon."

"Maaf," Jimin merengkuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Kameranya ia taruh sembarang di sebelahnya, hingga yang terdengar hanya suaranya. "Aku tidak janji."

.

.

.

.

 _Day 80_

"Ini hari ke-delapan puluh, Jungkook," Jimin bersorak kecil pada kamera. Matanya melirik ke arah Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian mencubiti pipi laki-laki itu, "senyumlah, ini bakal jadi memori berharga tahu."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya, namun jelas, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa tersenyum saja adalah sebuah beban untuknya. Matanya sembab, dan jelas ia habis menangis.

"Jungkook menangis hari ini," Jimin mengerutkan alis, menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergetar ketika memegang kamera. "Pasti aku menyebalkan sekali belakangan ini."

Jungkook menggeleng, namun ia sudah menangis lagi. Persetan akan cengeng atau apa pun itu. Senyum Jimin membuatnya sakit, ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya tidak sakit hati melihat tubuh berbalut piyama rumah sakit itu tersenyum seolah dirinya baik-baik saja. Jungkook ikut sakit, lebih sakit dari yang Jimin kira.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Jimin," Jungkook menarik napas, menahan dirinya untuk tidak sesenggukan. "Kau manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal."

"Kau mencintai orang menyebalkan ini?" Jimin mengerling, tidak menuntut jawaban untuk itu.

Mata Jungkook sembab, dan pipinya masih basah oleh air matanya. Namun mata teduhnya tidak akan hilang, tidak akan pernah. Jungkook menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Jimin, terkekeh.

"Lebih dari apa pun Jimin, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun."

Jimin tersenyum, namun kerutan di alisnya menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. "Jangan mencintaiku terlalu banyak Jungkook."

Tapi Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa menyanggupinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Day 95_

"Ini hari ulang tahun Jungkook," Jimin menunjukkan kartu ulang tahun yang di taruh di atas paha berselimut itu. "Aku akan telat memberikan hadiahnya, harusnya memori kamera ini jadi hadiah yang manis."

Jimin memutar kamera, menunjukkan wajahnya yang masih sama pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja, lebih pucat. Lebih sakit. Sebelah tangannya tidak bergerak-gerak sedari tadi oleh infus. Ia masih merebahkan diri dengan kepala tempat tidur yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan memori ini saat video ke seratus, Jungkook," Jimin terkekeh, namun hanya dengan kekehan itu saja ia sudah dibuat terbatuk. Tubuhnya bergetar sebentar, kemudian menatap ke arah jendela kamar rumah sakit, dan beralih pada kamera lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menarik napas. Air matanya masih mengalir. Bahkan setelah setengah bulan berlalu, air matanya masih sama banyaknya. Saat-saat pemakaman itu masih membayang dalam dirinya. Tidak pernah berkurang setiap malamnya. Jungkook merasa akan ikut mati saat dunia mulai bersikap tidak adil seperti ini. Rasanya ia ikut mati, ketika bahu yang dulunya ia sandarkan hanya pada kekasihnya itu sudah kosong. Sudah mati rasa.

Ia berdiri di depan televisi yang ia hubungkan pada memori yang diberikan Jimin dua minggu yang lalu. Ia menahan dirinya hingga tiga hari lalu, saat ia mulai memutar semua video. Bersidekap dalam tangis, hampir terlihat sama mengenaskannya seperti orang mati.

Ia mengambil kembali remote. Berusaha untuk tidak meraung dalam tangisnya. Ia mungkin terlihat pantas dikasihani, memang, Jungkook tidak akan menyangkal. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia memutar video selanjutnya. Kemudian menahan napas sebentar sebelum wajah Jimin muncul di sana, bersama baju biru dan celana hitam panjang. Tersenyum ke arah kamera sembari duduk di kursi dengan senyum yang masih tersanding.

" _Hai, Jungkook."_

Jungkook mengangguk, berkata dengan suara paraunya. "Jimin."

" _Ini video ke sembilan puluh sembilan."_

Jungkook tidak membalas kekehan laki-laki itu, terlalu sakit mendengar tawa itu dan menelisik telinganya. Rasanya seseorang telah berhasil mengorek ulu hatinya, dan membuka luka yang tidak pernah ingin ia tinggalkan.

" _Aku membuat video ke seratus di hari ke sembilan puluh sembilan, kuharap kau memaafkannya."_

Tidak. Jungkook tidak akan memaafkannya. Jimin tidak boleh bersikap egois seperti ini. Jungkook menahan sesak napasnya sendiri. Wajah Jimin masih sama, masih manis. Tapi tetap menyakitkan begitu melihat tubuh itu menyusut begitu jauh, lebih kurus dan lebih menyedihkan.

" _Ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan, mau dengar?"_

Jungkook mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Menutupi mulutnya. Pening di kepalanya karena menangis terlalu banyak tidak ia hiraukan, ia masih akan menangis. Masih.

" _Aku meninggalkan buku resep di dapur."_

Isakan Jungkook keluar, hanya dengan kalimat itu saja. Buku resep itu sudah ia temukan kemarin saat ia dengan frustasi mencari makanan di lemari.

" _Kau tidak boleh makan makanan cepat saji terlalu banyak. Tidak boleh. Kau bisa sakit."_

Jungkook sudah terlalu sakit oleh kenyataan-kenyataan yang belakangan menimpanya seperti batu besar, memukulnya hingga ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

" _Kau tidak boleh bolos bekerja, kalau kau punya alasan untuk tidak masuk kerja, katakan pada atasanmu."_

Anggukan itu setengah hati diberikan, Jungkook tidak bisa bernapas sekarang. Ia merasa sesuatu menohok dadanya hingga ia hampir sekarat.

" _Baik-baiklah pada tetangga, Taehyung dan Hoseok baik sekali pada kita, kau harus membalasnya."_

"Tentu saja, bodoh," Jungkook menahan napas. "Aku bukan orang jahat."

" _Jangan lupa untuk pergi ke tempat orang tuamu sesering mungkin."_

"Ya," namun orang yang paling ingin Jungkook temui sekarang hanya Jimin. Bukan siapa pun di dunia. Hanya Jimin.

" _Jangan lupakan aku, janji?"_

"Mana mungkin, dasar idiot," Jungkook tersenyum, Jimin yang menerengkan wajahnya begitu menggemaskan. Ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menatap foto Jimin, dan menghabiskan tiga hari ini untuk menonton keseluruhan video itu. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa lupa?

" _Kau boleh menangis Jungkook."_

Jungkook terkekeh, ia sedang menangis sekarang. Namun entah kapan ia bisa berhenti.

" _Kau boleh menangis hingga puas. Sampai satu hari ke depan, dua minggu ke depan, satu bulan ke depan, berapa pun itu. Tapi suatu hari nanti, di saat kau sudah lelah, dan berhenti memikirkanku. Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi, tidak sampai satu tahun lagi, sampai sepuluh tahun lagi, sampai kau tua. Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi."_

Jungkook terisak kuat mendengar itu, ia biarkan suaranya memenuhi ruangan. Ia biarkan tangisnya menguasainya, bersama rasa sakit yang menimpa-nimpa. Jungkook tidak akan pernah tahu, kapan hari di mana ia bisa berhenti memikirkan Jimin. Jungkook tidak tahu.

" _Kau mencintaiku Jungkook?"_

Jungkook tersenyum, masih dengan tangisnya.

"Lebih dari apa pun, Jimin."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Ehem. Ini ... apaan?

Gaje tingkat dewa. I know it. Saya lagi ngefeel sama yang angst, dan terbentuklah Fanfic absurd ini, wahaha.

Saya selalu membayangkan kalau suatu hari nanti Jimin ngasih video buat Jungkook buat ninggalin Jungkook dalam waktu yang lama. Gimana rasanya? Yah, mungkin gini. Saya harap kalian suka, atau enggak juga enggak papa. Yang penting jangan benci saya, karena saya cinta kalian semua.

Yah, emang enggak terlalu panjang sih, saya gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang. Saya masih amatiran -_-. FF ini ada yang suka aja syukur.

Yup. Semoga saya bisa balik lagi dengan FF lain. Dan update sama FF yang kemaren-kemaren TT_TT. Kekeke.

RnR juseoooo #kedip


End file.
